


How Did I Get Here

by Robronfan79



Series: Here [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wakes up in a strange bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did I get here

**Author's Note:**

> was going to be a oneshot, but hey, why not do more. for lovelight

How Did I Get Here?

 

Robert wakes up with banging head ache, how much had he drank last night, adjusting his eyes to the dark room he realises something, this is not his room, 'I'll make a quick exit' he thought to himself. Pulling back the covers to find he was naked, hesitantly he glances around to see the sleeping man, stretching as he woke up.

“Morning.” the man says to Robert.

“Yeah, morning,” he doesn't mean to be rude but he has to know “I don't want to appear rude or anything, but.................how did I get here? I'm really sorry, I was so drunk last night.........erm what's your name?” he asked blushing, shyly.

The man laughs “Aaron, how much do you remember?” he's amused, only because he can't remember his name either “and you are?”

Robert felt relieved, it wasn't just him “Robert” he holds his hand out.

“I think were well past that stage don't you.” Aaron laughed again. “so what do you remember, you might be able to fill in a few blanks for me as well.” Aaron pats the bed and he sits back covering himself again.

“I remember Bar West, drinking” he stops to think, tracking the events of last night “meeting a particular gorgeous, blue eyed man, who I've just learnt the name of,” they both blush at that, smiling a little. Robert shakes his head he's lost his track of thought, he shouldn't have done that, it hurt. “there's something about a taxi, the driver wasn't happy.” he looks confused, suddenly the both remembered the taxi journey, hands all over each other, under shirts and kissing, they both giggle at the same time.

“Anything else?” Aaron asks coyly.

“Well, I think we both remember that.” he says blushing again.

Aaron strokes down Robert's arm, “I defiantly remember that, we should do it again sometime, maybe when were sober.” they look at each other, there's a spark between them when they touch, Robert coughs trying to get his composer, feeling aroused again.

“So why did we end up here, when I live around the corner from the bar?”

“something to do with an argument with your flat mate you said.”

 

Now he remembered, Ashley had decided she wanted the flat to herself for the night and they had had a fight about it. 

He didn't want to leave this man, this Aaron, but he didn't know why, it was just a feeling.

Robert cleared his throat again. “I should really be heading off, any chance you can remember where my clothes are?” Aaron got out of bed, pulling his t-shirt and boxers on from the floor, walked over and put the light on.

“Erm........well this isn't mine” he said laughing “must be yours.” he said throwing Robert the underwear, who was distracted by Aaron's body, they hit his chest and he jumped. “see something you like?” Aaron said flirting. 

“Thanks” He says shyly, peeling his eyes from Aaron.

Aaron dressed quickly, saying he would check the coast was clear down stairs, when he got back up Robert had finished dressing also. Aaron looked a little embarrassed, Robert asked why.

“Just had an ear full about the noise last night, didn't realise we were that loud.” he said smirking, Robert went bright red. “Anyway, they've gone through to the bar so when ever your ready.” Robert nodded putting his shoes on.

Walking behind Aaron quietly they crept down the stairs to the back door, Robert looked spooked, 'oh my god, it can't be' he knew exactly where he was. Suddenly the door to the back room opened ,Diane stood mouth agape.

“Robert!” Aaron looked between them in shock.

“Diane!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron find's out who Robert is

Chapter 2

 

Aaron was confused, how did hie one night stand know Diane. He looked at Robert who was speechless and to Diane who seemed happy and confused all at the same time. No one said a word, just stared at each other. It was Robert who went first.

“So, how are you, Diane?”

“All the better for seeing you, pet, I've missed you.”

Aaron had to think fast, how was he going to explain this, “Diane, I was just letting out my guest and he was there, I was about to get you.” hoping she believed it and he hadn't started to blush again.

“Yeah,” Robert said, catching on to what Aaron was saying, “who was that running away, did you scare him or something?” he continued trying not to smile.

“I.....erm” Aaron looked away embarrassed.

“Don't mind that pet, come in and have a brew, Vic will be here soon.” Robert's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the name. “Aaron put the kettle on will you, you need all the energy you can after last night.” Aaron lowered his head as he walked to the kitchen, who was Robert?

“I'll take mine up stairs, leave you and your friend to talk.” Aaron says placing the cups on the table.

“He's not my friend Aaron, he's Vic and Andy's brother, my step-son.” Diane said calmly. Aaron's face dropped for a moment. 

He couldn't believe it, Robert Sugden, I had sex with Robert Sugden, oh my god. Diane broke his pattern of thought.

“No, stay,” she looked at Robert, “don't mind Aaron, he's always grumpy in the morning, especially when he brings home a rather noisy guest to stay.” We both put our cups to our mouths to stop from laughing, Robert senses he can have some fun here so he carries it on.

“Was that the bloke who was scarping, why were you bad in bed or something?” he says trying to hide his smile.

Aaron could hit him right now, but the memory of his touch, the way they felt when they were together last night held him back. “So what are you doing here Robert Sugden?” It was his turn to play.

“I...erm,.....came to see family”he said quickly, he glanced at Aaron for putting him on the spot. “Yeah know, it's been to long and all that.”

“So, what are you doing with yourself now-a-days?” Diane asked Robert.

Robert gulped his drink, glancing at Aaron again, it was getting harder to keep a straight face. The sound of a someone shouting made us all turn round.

“Diane the delivery hasn't come in” the voice said before entering the room, when they did they stop dead, staring. “Oh my god, Robert!” Vic ran up hugging her brother, asking question after question.

“Vic, Vic, chill will ye,” Robert says hugging her back.

“Right, enough family reunions for one day, I'm off.” Aaron said starting to leave the room.

“Hang on you,” Vic called to him, “I heard all about you, last night, I want every single detail later.”

Aaron glanced at Robert, Robert glanced back, looking nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane has a question for Robert

Chapter 3

 

Aaron was stood outside the back of the pub when Robert came out, they looked in to each others eyes, both feeling the urge to embrace, kiss and a hell of a lot more.

“Heading home, that was a quick family visit.” Aaron smiled as he says it.

“No” Robert says, swaying slightly from side to side “just came out for some air, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't.” He's standing in front of Aaron now, who's leaning against the wall, their so close they can feel each others breath.

“And whys that?” He asks gazing into his eyes.

“Because,” he leans in closer, his mouth by Aaron's ear and whispers “my wallets in your room.” he said kissing the side of Aaron's face, who closed his eyes, the spark between them still there.

“I should go get it then, want to help me look?” Aaron whispered back.

“I think that that is a fantastic idea.” Robert said kissing him again.

Aaron went in first, followed by Robert not long after, the back room was empty so they made a run for it to Aaron's bed room.

******************************************

Robert came in to the back room, see Diane talking to a dark haired woman. They hadn't noticed him yet.

“My Aaron, since when does he bring friends back, he normally comes back in the morning.” the woman says.

“Count yourself lucky you where out pet, it got rather loud.” Diane looked up and saw me, “Oh, their you are love, where have you been, you look all flustered?”

“I....erm went for a walk, see if anything has changed.” Robert said fixing his hair.

“Sorry love, this is Chas, you may remember her, she's Aaron's mum.” Chas turn to see me.

“Robert Sugden.” she said and not in a nice way.

“Chas,” my mind doesn't know what to think, I've just had sex with Chas Dingle's son, the best sex of my life but still. At that moment Aaron walked in, freshly showered.

“Mum, your back, how did your night go?” he asked, brushing past Robert as he went to her. He couldn't help a side glance.

“Fine, not as good as your night though, care to share?” she say with an I want to know smile, she using that whenever he comes home from a night out.

“Nope,” Aaron say shaking his head, “didn't even get his name, so nothing to tell.” Both Diane and his mum are looking at him, he chances a glance at Robert, who's mouthing thank you.

“Have not got a job Robert, ye know, some where you need to be?” Chas said in a nice, but not so nice way.

“No, on holiday this week, that's why I'd thought I would come and visit.” he say to Chas, pulling a fake smile on.

“Does that mean you can stay over for a few days? Andy would love to see you too” Diane said, Robert face dropped , he and Andy never got along. From the look on Aaron's face he thought it was because of him. “Don't worry about Andy, he's grown up since then, so have you.” Aaron looked relieved.

“And where's he going to sleep?” Chas asked as if she didn't want him there.

“He can sleep on the sofa.” Robert looked at the sofa and pulled a face, “It's that or we get the fold out bed and put it in Aaron's room.” Diane finished.

“That sounds fine, let me go home and pick up a few things and I'll be straight back.” Robert said happily.

“Err.... What if Aaron's not all right with that?” Chas chimed in looking at Aaron.

“Absolutely fine with me.” He said, both boys smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Chas helped Aaron with the fold out bed, she wasn't happy having Robert here, the past being the past, maybe Diane had been right when she said people change. Aaron's heart was racing at the thought of having Robert here for however nights, his mum hadn't looked happy when they'd agreed for him to sleep in here, but hey, he couldn't wait.

“What time he getting back then?”Aaron asked Diane when they got down stairs, trying not to sound excited.

“Didn't say love, you really don't mind him bunking in with you?” Please say she wasn't having second thoughts, it would crush him. He answers no.

“Andy's coming for tea later, a family meal, not had them all together for years.” she seemed over joyed to have her family back together.

“Well, I'll leave you all be then, family meal and all.” Aaron said hiding disappointment, he would love to spend every moment with Robert.

About an hour later Robert walked into the pub, bag in hand, smiling the familiar atmosphere still here, the locals, some he remembered other he didn't know. Diane made her way to him, taking the bag, saying she'll show him to Aaron's room, he smirked a little, thinking he already knew where that was.

Aaron came into the back room after his half day in work, tired, but eager to him, Robert sat on the sofa. He would have jumped on him, kissed him, if it wasn't for Vic,Andy and Diane in there also.

“Did you find my room Ok?” Aaron asked Robert on the way the the kitchen area, smiling when he knew he wouldn't be seen.

“Yeah, thanks, little dark in there, I'll have to feel my around tonight.” Robert said, as he watched Aaron nearly spit out his water and give him a look.

“If you need a hand just ask.” Aaron says back, a mischievous look on his face., their looks didn't go unnoticed. Vic had seen the exchange, her mind wondering, no couldn't be I'm seeing things, Roberts straight, yet she would be asking him questions later.

 

*************************************

 

The four of them sat around the table, Robert watched Vic,Diane and Andy, who was being nice to him, interact, soon the topic of conversation had gotten to him.

“So,” Vic asks “is there anyone special in or life at the moment?” Robert looked down blushing, “there is” she continued “tell all?”

 

“It's a new thing, we've not known each other long, I want to see how things go before anything.” his heart pounding thinking about Aaron.

“Do we at least get a name?” It was Andy's turn.

“No, like I said, I want to see if it's going anywhere first.” He needed to change the subject, “How's things with the pub Diane, what's it like working with Chas? “

“Ok, what do you do now.” Diane asks, seeing he uncomfortable talking about his private life.

“Telemarketing, it's boring, but it's a job, been there for nearly three years.” In truth he hated his job, he just couldn't find anther one. “unless you've got any work here, I need a change of scenery,?” he asked Diane.

“Come to mention it, Alicia's leaving next week, so maybe. I'll have to run it past Chas first.” She sounds confident.

“Where would you live?” Andy asks.

“We can sort out the spare room, it's full of boxes, but you could live in” Diane really did want him to stay, she loved her family.

*********************************************

 

Robert joined Vic in the bar after tea, they sat in one of the booths, she was curious, there was something he wasn't telling them.

“Rob, you know you could tell me anything don't you?” she was trying to read her brothers body language, he was fidgety.

“Of course I do Vic.” Robert says, looking into his pint.

They are interrupted by Aaron, asking if could join them, they say yes and he sits opposite Robert, trying not to stare into his eyes.

“What we talking about?” Aaron asks them both.

“Oh, just Vic trying to get my deepest, darkest secrets out of me, not going to work though.” He says to Vic, then pulls tongues at her.

“It's not good to lock things away, I mean you understand that don't you, when you came out I mean.” Aaron gives her a stern look.

“Why you bringing me into this Vic?” Aaron doesn't look happy “Leave me out of it.”

“ Oh god, I'm sorry, Robert did you know Aaron's gay?” Vic asks her brother.

 

“Yes, I did.” He says, a half smile appearing, so only Aaron could see. “You see Vic, when I got here this morning, I didn't need to knock, he was rushing his' friend' to leave.”

“I forgot about that, so spill.” Vic leans on the table looking straight at Aaron, he could kill Robert, time to get his own back.

“Nothing to tell, would've got his name this morning if he had been any good in bed.” Aaron sits up, saying Mmmmm, after being kicked by Robert, who's smiling at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron talk

Chapter 5

 

Aaron watch Robert strip down to his boxers, hot, he thought, but then Robert climbed on to the fold out bed, Aaron was confused.

 

“What you doin over there?”Aaron asked sounding a little down.

“Well, if I'm that bad in bed, I think I'll sleep here.” Aaron throw a pillow at him, making him laugh and move to join him in bed.

“Is it weird being back here?” Aaron playing with Robert hair as he asked.

“Is a bit, I mean I didn't expect to wake up here this morning” he laughs, hugging into Aaron “but seeing them all made me think about coming back for good.” He watched Aaron's face light up. Robert trailing his fingers over Aaron's arm.

“Feeling your way around all right?” he paused “why haven't you told them, ye know?”

“When I left I felt I couldn't trust them, I guess I need to build that trust up again, then I will tell them.” Aaron understood what he was saying, it had been the same back when he did.

Aaron placed his arm on Robert's neck, pulling him in, their lips meeting, devouring each other, moving Aaron kissed up his cheek to his ear, whispering ' remember, keep the noise down', they rolled over Aaron on top and continued to kiss.

They rolled over onto their backs panting, one hand still intertwined, looking into each others eyes.

“How was your family tea then?” Aaron asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“The usual, questions were I work” he turned to his side, running his finger down Aaron's face “Is there anyone special in my life.”

Aaron looked shy, “And what did you say?”

“You really want to know?” he nodded “I told them there is someone, but we've only just met and you know, were just getting to know each other” he paused “what I didn't say was that I hope it does work and that even though I haven't known them that long, I would like it to be longer.” He looks away embarrassed, scared of Aaron's reaction.

Aaron lifted his face, looked lovingly into his eyes saying “You read my mind.” they both smiled.

“I'm sorry about Vic, earlier I mean, I didn't mean to put you on the spot.” He says.

“I'm used to your sister, we've been friends for years, there is one thing though.” Robert looked at him questioningly. “She's very on the ball, notices everything, we should be more careful around her.” Robert nods.

“You could have told here right there in the bar, but you didn't, why?” Robert asked.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, “I can't do that for you, that's something you have to do, and I wouldn't put you in that position.”

Robert rolls until he is straddling Aaron., holding his arms above his head, a broad smile on his face. “What position is that then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos's, leave amessage if you wish


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a bad day

Chapter 6

 

The next few days went well, Aaron went to work, Robert said he would've come to hello, but Cain scared him, when does Cain not scare someone. We were careful around Vic, we didn't know if we have put her off the scent though. In the night we spoke about our past's, Robert got the courage to ask Aaron about his scars, he didn't lie, he told all about Jackson and the scars, Robert didn't utter a word, just held him in his arms. Robert talked about why he had left Emmerdale, what his life had been like after, their connection growing stronger by the day.

It had been two weeks since Robert had been here, he and Aaron called each other every night, texts sent regularly, but today, today was the day Robert came back for good. Diane had talked Chas into giving him job, Aaron couldn't be more excited, they were having a full on family meal for the occasion, the Sugden's, Chas and Aaron. 

Aaron stood at the kitchen work top, peeling carrots, Diane had roped all of us into cooking some part of it. He felt snaking round his front, he smiled turning to see a very happy Robert.

“Do you need help preparing?” Robert asked.

“I will later.” Aaron retorted, leaning into Robert, twisting his head and stealing a kiss. “Vic will be back soon.” he warned Robert. Freeing his arms, he moved next to Aaron and started chopping the carrots.

“Your home.” Vic squealed, jumping up and down on the spot, Robert and Aaron look at each other saying at the same time 'freak'. Vic pulled a sulky face, so Robert put the knife down and went to hug her. Aaron watched on, he like the relationship Robert had with her sister, there was so much love between them. “You can keep this one company now,” she points to Aaron, “he's been miserable lately, cheer him up will you?!

“I'll do my best.” Robert answered.

 

******************************************

 

It was a bit of a squeeze around the little table, Vic sat opposite Robert, only so she could keep an eye on him and Aaron, who sat next to him, Andy next to him and on either side of Vic, Diane and Chas. Robert and Aaron's legs where pressed hard against each other under the table, they were trying their best not to touch each other anywhere else, it was killing them. I t didn't help that Aaron caught Vic's hawk eyes watching them all night looking or a sign of any thing.

“This is lovely Diane, you've done us proud, what do you think Vic? Your the chef.” Aaron stared at Vic, she was still watching us. “Vic?” she shook her head saying 'what', that's it I've had enough, “have grown another head or something, all you've done all night is stare at me!”

“No, I haven't” she said to quickly.

 

“You have love, what's Aaron done now?” his mum asked.

“Why is all ways my fault mum, something goes wrong, blame Aaron” Aaron stood from the table “Enjoy the rest of your meal folks, I'm leaving before I get the blame for something else I haven't done!” He walked straight the back door, taking in a long deep breath, walking anywhere as long as it wasn't here right now.

 

Aaron came back two hours later, sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, Robert came through the bar, he jumped when he saw him.

“Hey” he said.

“Hey” Aaron muffled back through his hands. “I'm just going to go up stairs.” he stood, wincing in pain, holding his inner thigh.

“What you done?” Robert asked.

“Must have strained it when I ticked the tree.” some times Aaron had to get his anger out on something, as long as it didn't talk back.

“Aaron, is the tree all right?” Robert said, Aaron laughed, being near Robert calmed him

“Come on I'll give you a hand up stairs, and if your lucky, I might even rub you better” They gave each other the look.

“Go gentle then, and no kicking me tonight” Aaron said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos's, I'm amazed the response this has gotten

Chapter 7

 

Aaron painfully come into the back room the next morning, Vic and Robert sat at the table drinking cup of coffee. Robert nudged her shoulder to speak.

“Look, I'm sorry about last night, It wasn't until afterwards that I remembered how you don't like being watched, please can you forgive me.” her face pleading.

“Can't stay mad at you for long, never had, come here” Vic went to Aaron hugging him, 'I'm sorry' she whispered.

“What have you done to your leg?” Vic asked.

“He had a fight with a tree.” Robert said. “but don't worry, he assured me the tree is fine.” Both boys laughed.

“Have you tried giving it a rub, massage maybe?” Robert nearly burst out laughing at the serious tone of her voice, but held it back.

“Trust me Vic, no amount of rubbing stopped it from hurting.” Aaron couldn't look at Robert, he know they would be in stitches. “I called Cain, said I wouldn't be in today, just need to rest it up.”

***************************************************

 

Robert came through on his break, it was his first shift in the pub and he had forgotten how tiring it was, flopping next to Aaron on the sofa, making him wince.

“I've been thinking,” Robert says turning his head to face Aaron. “I'm going to tell them about me.” Aaron smiled “but I want them to adjust to me before they find out about us, is that Ok?”

“Of course it is, but you do know that Vic already suspects, and if she doesn't any more then she will start playing match maker.” Aaron tells him, Robert thinks about it.

“We could have some fun with it, what do you think.” Robert whispered to him, Aaron's heart beat racing.

He whispered back “I think there's something you need to know before hand.” their faces close, they leant in, “How longs your break?”

“We've got time.” leaving to go up stairs, Aaron following.

************************************************

 

Robert felt like a bag of nerve, his family sat before him waiting for him to speak.

“Rob, what is it?” Diane asked.

“Well, you see....... I haven't been completely honest with you all” they gasped. “ when I left, it took a long time to come to terms with.” he watched Vic move forward on her seat, eager to hear , I look over to the door knowing Aaron is there waiting for his part, “I'm Bi!”

Diane and Andy looked shocked, Vic jumped up and said that 'she know it', that Aaron's cue. He walks trough the door, well hobbles, looks at everyone confused and asks what's going on.

“Robert's gay!” Vic shouts

“I'm Bi ,Vic” Robert corrects her.

“ Really” Aaron acts like he doesn't care “god my gaydar must be crap.” 

We can see Vic planning “ You two would make a cute couple.”

“Don't think so Vic, I've got taste!” Aaron scoffed. “and don't think about trying anything in the night.”

“Oh, don't worry I won't!” they stormed out separate doors, slamming them behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron's plan is working, but they soon start to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this folks, hope you have all enjoyed as much as I ave enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 8

 

They were a day into it, catching moments together, the rest of the time hating each other, Vic was trying to work out why they weren't getting on, they were getting along before.

“Can the two of you just talk to each other please, what happened?” Vic pleaded.

“Why should I after what he said.” Aaron spat out.

“Me, what about you!” Robert yelled.

“Me, what was it you said, I'm a waste of space, not worth your time. Your the one who came on to me”Aaron comes back with, “Well your not all that, are ye, with ye floppy blond hair, I'm gay I'm not into girls!”

“At least I'm not a sort arsed little prick, with a bad attitude “ Aaron glared at Robert as he said it, allowing a glint in his eyes that only he know.

“You seriously want me to sleep with that Vic, what would that be two Sugden's down, one to go” Aaron yells at Vic.

“You've slept with Andy!” Robert pretended to look shocked, which he did very well. “oh, I get it not man enough for ye, like it rough do ye” he knew he did at times.

Vic, stood in front of Robert trying to calm him down.

“And I haven't slept with Andy” he's trying so hard not to smile “it was Vic!”

Robert looked down at his sister, horrified “He's gay, what where you doing sleeping with him?”

Vic panic's now, “It was before he came out, we were just kids” she said quietly. before leaving the room embarrassed.

Once the coast was clear they ran to each other, locking lips, moaning into the kiss, breaking it, “I hate it when we fight.”Robert says, he looks into Aaron's eyes. “so I'm a girl now am I.” Aaron smiles, squeezing Robert's behind.

“Up stairs, now” Aaron demands.

“Oh, yes sir.” Robert salutes him

 

********************************************

 

Robert lay with his arm across Aaron's chest, “We should make up like that more often” he says planting kisses on Aaron's shoulder.

“So tonight then?” Aaron said.

“Yeah, tonight.” Robert agrees.

*********************************************

 

It's Saturday night the pub is packed, one side nearly all of the Dingles, on the other the Sugden's and all the locals in between, Robert, Chas and Diane behind the bar. Chas giving Robert evils every time she saw him, he shook his head, Diane had said to ignore her and get on with work. Aaron walked through from the back, giving Robert a look that could kill as he joined the Dingle's. Robert glanced over to his sister, she looked up set, he was starting to regret what they had done now, he smiled at her as he served Pearl. Their were raised voices over at the Dingle's, Robert moved over to the other side of the bar to hear.

“What you done this time lad?” Cain started pointing to Aaron.

“Nothing!” Aaron exclaimed.

Aaron groaned, moved past Cain to the bar, putting his elbows on the bar and his head in his hands, Robert pulled a pint near him hearing him whisper 'can we finish this already', Robert passed the drink to Jimmy and stood in front of Aaron.

“You going to stand there all night, or do you want a drink” Raising his voice slightly to get a the attention of the whole bar.

Aaron shot his head up, “Why would I want you to serve me?”

“Right that's it” Robert flew around the bar, grabbing Aaron by the shirt and kissed him, deep and hard, Aaron kissed back, moving his arms around Robert's back. 

Breaking the kiss, they looked into each others eyes “Can I pull that pint for you now” his voice raspy.

The whole bar gasped, “You can pull what ever you want.” Aaron said kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos's, comments and ideas for the next on welcomed


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this part, keep an eye out for part 2 coming soon.

Chapter 9

 

Robert and Aaron entered the back room, Robert's arm around Aaron, kissing his neck.

“Enough lads, it's to early” Diane said “Aaron do you remember last time when I mentioned the noise level, I know you to boys had some making up to do but other people live here to.”

“I'm with Diane on that one.” Chas said, drinking her coffee

“Sorry” They said at the same time.

Vic came through from the kitchen, staring at them, she wanted to say something, but stayed quiet.

“Vic” Robert says, “are you Ok?”

“Look at the two of you, first your getting along, then screaming at each other and now, well now........what are you?” she says.

“Were together,” again they say together.

“Rob, you said that there was someone new, that you were seeing how things went.”Diane says

“Yeah, and we did.” he says kissing Aaron's head.

“You two the whole time?” Chas chimed. 

“It just happened mum” Aaron says “and I'm really happy.”

“We'll see” Chas snorts.

“So when you where fighting, you where?” Vic looks puzzled as they both nod.

“Pulled the wool over your eyes for a bit, we needed to make sure we wanted this and we do.” Aaron says, pulling Robert's arms tighter around him.

Robert loosens his arms and turns Aaron to face him.

“Look at this, I'm back home for the first time in years, with my loving family. Do you remember that first morning when I asked you how did I get here?” He kisses Aaron, “ Aaron you got me here.”

**Author's Note:**

> messages always welcomed


End file.
